Wake Up Lucy!
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Lucy's in a coma and Lisanna doesn't want to leave her side. She decides to tell Lucy everything she's ever wanted to tell her when she was awake.


**So...I finished writing "What's Wrong, Dudette?" from my story ****Drama at 6teen**** and had writers block afterwards...and this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters.**

The wait was killing her. They'd been gone for two weeks! The request said it shouldn't take longer than 10 days!

'Still waiting for them to get back, Lisanna?' Mira asked her younger sister.

Lisanna nodded and then sighed. 'It's been two weeks, Mira. They should've been back by now...'

Mira stopped what she was doing and sat down by Lisanna. 'They're the strongest team in Fairy Tail...they'll be fine. I'm sure Lucy wanted to do some shopping or something.'

Lisanna put her head down. 'I guess...'

Just then, the door slammed open and a familiar shouted, 'We're back!'

Lisanna's head snapped up and she immediately searched for the blonde celestial mage. When her eyes settled on her target, her heart sank. There she was, riding on Erza's back. She was bandaged up and she didn't seem to be conscious. There were traces of blood on the bandage covering her head.

Lisanna was by Erza's side in an instant. 'Is Lucy okay?'

Erza smiled sadly at Lisanna. 'She hit her head pretty hard. We took her to a doctor in the nearest town and he said she's in a coma. I don't know for how long...'

Lisanna about lost it. Lucy was in a coma and there was no way of knowing for how long. Even though she felt like crying, screaming, running away...she calmly took Lucy from Erza and carried her to the infirmary. For the next week, Lisanna never left Lucy's side unless she had to. She ate when Mira brought her food, slept in the chair by Lucy's bedside, changed when Mira brought her clothes, and showered in the bathroom in the infirmary. Mira even brought her some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. On the 7th day, Elfman came instead of Mira.

'Big brother Elf?' Lisanna asked when she saw him.

'Hey there, Lisanna. How's Lucy doing?' Elfman asked, taking the extra seat and setting it by his younger sister.

'She seems to be doing better. The cut on her head didn't need stitches anymore, so they took them out.' Lisanna tried being optimistic.

Elfman smiled wide. 'That's it, Lucy! I always knew you were a real man! A cut that deep would've taken three weeks to heal!'

Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at her big brother. 'I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that, big brother Elf.'

Elfman kept his little sister company for a couple of hours. In that time, he learned his sister had feelings for the comatose celestial mage and he accepted that. He was sure Mira would too, so Lisanna said it was fine for him to tell her. Although, she was pretty sure their older sister already suspected as much.

When Elfman left, Lisanna looked at Lucy and sighed. 'I don't know how much longer I can take not having you around, Luce.'

There was no answer, as usual, so Lisanna decided to bare her soul. 'I'm not sure I'd ever have the guts to tell you while you're awake, but I love you, Lucy. Not as a friend, not as a sister, I'm IN love with you, Lucy Heartfilia. I wanna protect you when you're in trouble. I wanna wake up with you in my arms every morning. I wanna take walks around town, holding your hand. I wanna hold you when you're cold. I wanna be there for you when no one else is. I wanna love you for the rest of my life...please wake up, Lucy...'

By this point, Lisanna wasn't looking at Lucy anymore. She was sobbing with her head down on the bed, holding Lucy's hand. She didn't notice Lucy had woken up and heard every word she had said. That is, until she felt Lucy's hand petting her hair.

Lisanna looked up, eyes tear stained. 'Lucy?'

Lucy smiled down at Lisanna. 'It's about time, Lisanna. I was wondering how long it would take you.'

Lisanna was too shocked for words. Lucy just moved over and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Lisanna sat where Lucy told her to and Lucy rested her head on her chest. Lisanna wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and could tell Lucy had fallen asleep. Lisanna smiled and kissed the top of Lucy's head, sleep consuming her as well.

**I guess the things Lisanna said to Lucy when she thought she was asleep were probably courtesy of me not knowing how else to vent my feelings other than writing them in a story. Things were very personal in this story now that I'm reading it again. Now if only my story had this kind of happy ending haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you later my little gumdrops.**


End file.
